Trouble at the Sweet Shop
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Just what the title says


The five girls, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Usagi, and Rei, were walking down the street on the Juban-cho shopping strip, talking and laughing as Luna ran around at their feet. They passed a bakery on their way and Usagi held her stomach, retching.  
Setsuna: What's the matter, Usagi?  
Haruka: Yeah, aren't you in the mood to barge inside, eat like a fucking pig, and embarrass us with your rude and abnormally childish ways?  
Usagi: No...  
They kept walking right passed it.  
Usagi: Sorry. It all started that night when you wanted me to go into that disturbing chat room, Setsuna.  
A smirk spread across Setsuna's face.  
Setsuna: Those are my kinda people.  
Usagi: Weird...  
Michiru: So what were you?  
Usagi: Afk.  
Haruka: Afk...  
Michiru: What exactly does 'afk' mean, anyway?  
Haruka: After freaking kidding?  
They all chuckled.  
Haruka: All fun koalas?  
The laughing died down.  
Haruka: Abra freakin' kadabra?  
Michiru: Riiight...  
Michiru turned to the other girls, starting to say something, when Haruka interrupted.  
Haruka: Front, back, side to side! Slip an' slide!  
Michiru, Setsuna, Rei, Usagi: STOP!  
As they walked, they passed a large advertisement in a window of the new sweet shop.  
Rei: Hey, you guys, look at this.  
Usagi: Oh, yummy!  
Setsuna: Sounds like a good idea.  
Rei: It says that since it's the first day open... EVERYTHING IS FREE!  
Michiru: Let's go!  
Luna: You'll all eat so much, you'll become fat and you won't be able to fight crime anymore!  
Usagi: SHUT UP, LUNA!  
She yelled, kicking Luna into the middle of the street just as a truck zoomed by.  
Usagi: Now, back to that delicious idea!  
Setsuna stayed behind as they all rushed in. A muffled laugh brewed up inside her, then she let it out.  
Setsuna: I'll get them when they least expect it.  
Suddenly, Michiru popped in and said,  
Michiru: That's what Emerald said, but she was defeated by CAKE!  
Setsuna: Err... What are you talking about! I didn't say anything!  
Michiru: Okay. Anyway.

Stars title screen & title music  
Sailor Moon Stars  
Trouble at the Sweet Shop?  
Hotaru Can't Pronounce Setsuna's Name!

On their way inside, Setsuna passed by a cart of food and slipped a black jewel into it, infecting it all with a spell. The four girls grabbed their plates and began loading up on cakes from the buffet. Setsuna went straight over to an empty table and sat down. Michiru, Rei, Usagi, and Haruka joined her at the table when they were finished getting their food. Michiru shoved cake into her mouth very piggishly.  
Haruka: I love how you eat so elegantly, Michiru.  
Michiru: Thanks!  
She shouted, spitting crumbs at everyone. Setsuna smirked.  
Setsuna: Yes, eat your cake...  
Rei: Usagi, just a minute ago you were sick at the sight of this stuff. What happened?  
Usagi: I changed my descision! Mind your own business, Rei-chan!  
She continued scarfing down her sweet cakes and goodies.  
Usagi: Hey, I'll be right back. I just have to go to the bathroom.  
She said, getting up and going into the ladies room. Just then, Rei began feeling as though an evil aura was around them somewhere.  
Rei: Whoa! That was a weird feeling!  
She shot up from her seat. She noticed everyone around who was eating the cake was beginning to have stomach aches.  
Rei: No! Don't eat the cake!  
Setsuna: Why don't you want anyone to eat their sweets?  
She asked, grinning wickedly. Michiru and Haruka kept eating, ignoring Rei's warning. Rei moved toward Michiru, slapping the cake away.  
Michiru: GAH!  
Setsuna: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
Michiru stood up.  
Michiru: Yes, what exactly ARE you doing!  
She demanded.  
Setsuna: Stop harassing Michiru! It's not her fault she looks more attractive eating than you do!  
Rei turned to Setsuna, pointing.  
Rei: You're not Setsuna!  
Setsuna: What are you talking about!  
Rei broke a cake open and showed everyone that the inside was rotten.  
Rei: See!  
Michiru gasped.  
Michiru: Oh, my!  
Haruka: All you proved is that the cakes are poorly made. What does that have to do with Setsuna?  
Rei looked at Setsuna again.  
Rei: You're not Setsuna! You're a fake!  
Setsuna began cackling.  
Impostor Setsuna: Now you're under my spell, Michiru!  
Haruka: What!  
Impostor Setsuna: Michiru took a bite out of my cake! Now she's mine!  
Michiru's eyes became hazy as if in a trance.  
Haruka: Damn your pride, Michiru!  
Setsuna continued laughing. Everyone in the shop began fainting. Rei flipped backwards and landed somewhat like Spiderman would. Michiru collapsed to her knees.

Usagi: I sense danger!  
She shouted, as she sat on the toilet. Usagi got out her communicator and buzzed Rei.

Rei pulled out her communicator and saw it was Usagi.  
Rei: Where are you!  
Usagi: I'm on the toilet. I have diarreah. I think it's from that nasty cake!  
Rei: Well, hurry up! We've got a problem!  
Setsuna threw something at Rei and It hit the communicator, blowing it up as Rei jumped out of the way. A portal opened next to the evil Setsuna. Inside, the real Setsuna was trapped. Michiru's eyes glowed a deep red and she jumped up and clung to the ceiling. Her head tilted toward Rei and spurted foam from her mouth.  
Impostor Setsuna: Kill them, Michiru! NOW!  
Michiru transformed as black sugar twirled around her body, wrapping her completely, then shooting off in all directions at the senshi, revealing evil Neptune's ultimate form. Evil Neptune dropped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Rei, blasting her with her deathly sweet new attack.  
Evil Neptune: BLACK SUGAR SPRAY!  
Rei was flung backward and slammed against a wall. On the other side of the room, the bathroom door busted open.  
Super Sailor Moon: Alright! What now!  
Impostor Setsuna: Stupid senshi!  
Setsuna growled. Rei pulled out her henshin rod and held it high above her head.  
Rei: MAAZU... KURISTAAL PAWAA, MEIKKU APPU!  
In a blaze of hot fire, flaming rigs surrounded Rei's body and from them, formed Super Sailor Mars' uniform. Super Sailor Moon pointed to the fake Setsuna, then asked Mars,  
Super Sailor Moon: Who is THAT!  
She said, confused. Suddenly, Hotaru ran up to Super Sailor Moon from out of nowhere and said,  
Hotaru: Seatasuna... She's a fake!  
Then she ran away.  
Real Setsuna: That damn girl NEVER gets my name right!  
Haruka sat and watched everything going on, cheering and clapping.  
Evil Neptune: DEATH BY CHOCOLATE!  
Mushy old poisoned chocolate beams shot toward the senshi.  
Super Sailor Mars: Super Sailor Moon, watch it!  
Mars jumped at Moon and tackled her to the ground, evading the attack.  
Impostor Setsuna: Hahahahaha! Child's play!  
Black lightning sparked from Setsuna's hands, as she powered up.  
Super Sailor Mars: MAAZU FLAME SNIPAA!  
A fire arrow shot out of nowhere, hitting the false Setsuna. Over in the far corner of the room, the evil Neptune clenched her throat and retched. Spewing black fluid from inside her.  
Haruka: Michiru!  
She jumped up off her lazy ass and ran over to her lover.  
Super Sailor Mars: Haruka, move out of the way!  
Impostor Setsuna: If you hit my senshi, you'll destroy your senshi as well!  
Mars posed, spread her legs, then swung her left arm clockwise around her body, forming a circle of fire. She extended both arms out sideways, then joined them, as if her hands, put together, made the shape of a gun. She yelled,  
Super Sailor Mars: BAANINGU MANDALA!  
As rings of fire shot from her finger tips at the possessed Neptune. Haruka grabbed Neptune and they tumbled out of the way.  
Super Sailor Moon: Stop! Turn Michiru back! Or in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!  
Suddenly, Michiru's eyes began to become less hazy and her normal eye colour returned.  
Michiru: Huh? Super Sailor Moon? What's going on?  
Super Sailor Mars: Michiru! Transform now!  
Michiru: Why? What's going on!  
Super Sailor Mars: NOW!  
Michiru nodded. She reached into her pocket and took out her henshin rod, holding it high in the air, shouting,  
Michiru: NEPCHUUN PLANETO PAWAA, MEIKKU APPU!  
She finished off with a sexy pose.  
Super Sailor Neptune: Man, I'm hott!  
The three senshi and Haruka stood ready to fight the impostor Setsuna.  
Super Sailor Moon: Haruka, why don't you transform?  
Haruka: I'm too lazy!  
Impostor Setsuna: Hahaha! Don't come any closer, for I still have complete control over the real Setsuna! One more step, and I'll kill her!  
Real Setsuna: WAaah!  
Super Sailor Neptune: Let's help put her away, kay, Mars?  
Super Sailor Mars: You got it!  
Super Sailor Neptune: NEPTUNE VIOLIN TIDE!  
Super Sailor Mars: MARS FIRE BIRD, STRIKE!  
When the two attacks joined, and since Neptune's was water and Mars' was fire, the aquatic attack diminished the fire bird and no harm came to the fake Setsuna at all.  
Imposter Setsuna: Umm... You guys are pathetic.  
Suddenly, as Super Sailor Moon stepped forward to give her attack a try, she tripped over a piece of cake on the floor and fell forward, knocking into the impostor. The fake Setsuna fell backward, and into the portal in which the real Setsuna was being kept. The real Setsuna beat the crap out of the fake one and Setsuna came out of the portal. Just as she did so, it closed behind her, locking the evil version in the portal forever.  
Super Sailor Neptune: And what was today's moral?  
Super Sailor Moon: Umm... Never trust Setsuna?  
Setsuna: Hey!  
Super Sailor Mars: Never eat cake?  
Super Sailor Moon gasped.  
Super Sailor Moon: Shut your mouth, Rei-chan!  
Haruka: Well, I learned that in the end, Usagi's clumsiness took a turn for the best in this case.  
Setsuna: She's a flake alright!  
Super Sailor Moon: WAaah!

THE END


End file.
